Technology is ubiquitous in modern life, often taking the place of human interaction. For example, computing networks such as instant messaging, email, blogs, etc. have begun to supplant face to face interactions between people. Often this has the advantage of increasing productivity and efficiency; but this may be to the detriment of other attributes.
Thus, although email, instant messaging and other technologies have their advantages, they cannot replace a friendly chat or conversation where the persons involved are more likely to share each other's interests, etc. As such, it is not uncommon for conversations to typically delve deeper into every day life events and topics such as the interests of the people, current events, and daily life topics, all of which make such conversation more productive than communicating in an impersonal manner such as by electronic means.
So, with social interactions, it is possible to more readily discern your colleagues' interests at work, what they are reading or have read and other interests and details, in real time. All of these things may be of interest to you, which would otherwise be difficult to ascertain in the more impersonal email. In the case of the work environment, these topics may allow each person to stay current in work topics, and even incite workplace discussion and collaboration.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.